Dry Your Eyes, Mate
by Nova-chan
Summary: Wally is brought down to earth when he is suddenly dumped by Kuki. Songfic.
1. Dry Your Eyes

NoV: Hola! Como estan? Don't worry. You haven't accidentally stumbled into a fanfic ala espanol. This is my first fic under KND, so I hope its okay. Feedback is welcomed and enjoyed. .….unless it hurts my feelings, and then I will be sad. ;;

YAI FOR FANFICS!

They had been together for nearly two years. The two best years of Wally's life. They had shared warmth, favorable experiences, and grave experiences. But, no matter what they had gone through, they had never had to face the world alone because they were together and they were in love.

And now, she wanted to end it all.

_In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round  
I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground  
Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down  
World feels like it's caved in - proper sorry frown  
_

Wally never even saw it coming. Kuki had never appeared to be unhappy with their relationship. To him, it had seemed that it was the most perfect thing in the whole world. Much better, anyway, than the connection he had had with his first girlfriend, Sheila. When he found Sheila blissfully shrouded in the arms of another, Kuki had been there to pick up the pieces of his broken spirit.

Now she was about to break him herself.

_Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us  
I can change and I can grow or we could adjust  
The wicked thing about us is we always have trust  
We can even have an open relationship, if you must_

"Kuki," he said, his shaking voice betraying him, "please let us work this out. I'll do anything to keep us together."

"It's not that simple," she whispered, placing her hands between her knees. "I don't feel anything with you anymore. I don't want to get hurt, and I don't want to delay what's bound to happen."

"I would never ever hurt you," Wally insisted. "Why are you hurting me…….?"

_I look at her she stares almost straight back at me  
But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me  
Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity  
When they open up she's lookin' down at her feet_

Kuki stared at the floor for a few minutes, trying to be strong and gather her voice back together. "The longer we try to put up a masquerade trying to make our relationship work, the more it'll hurt when we inevitably break up, Wally," she finally said.

"But we don't have to break up!" Wally insisted. "We haven't been out in a long time," he said, taking her hand. "Why don't you go put on your favorite outfit, and I'll take you to the nicest restaurant in town!" When Kuki didn't respond or even look up at him, he began to stammer, "Or—we could go---take a nice long walk on the beach…..or go see a movie or go ice skating he cringed at that notion…..we can do anything, please name anything….." The Australian boy stared at the girl whom he had known for eight years. The girl he had fought beside, the girl he had secretly loved since the day he met her, the girl who could no longer seem to look him in the eye. He scanned her face, wondering what possible thing he may have done to turn her away. He tried his hardest to think of one single instance that could have forced her away.

And, suddenly, he knew. It wasn't just one single act that had scorned her love. It was everything he had ever done.

_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up   
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over_

_It's no wonder she wants to leave you, _he told himself. _This is the first time in months you've even thought about doing something nice for her. All you've thought about is yourself._

He cleared his throat, and nearly choked when he felt wetness rolling down his cheek. _She's worth it. _"It's my fault," he admitted. "I know it's all my fault for not being a good boyfriend. I've been selfish in this relationship, but I want to do better." He pulled her hand up to rest on his face, in an attempt to find his way back into her favor. "You have to believe me, Kuki, I don't think I can live without you."

_So then I move my hand up from down by my side  
It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes  
Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies   
Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh_

Finally, she looked up to meet his eyes again. For the briefest of seconds, he knew that she still loved him. But then, she said what was to him the worst sentence she could ever say. "But, I don't think I can live _with_ you."

Wally's lips parted, and he sat there, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that she was this heartless. _Can you blame her? You drove her to feel like this. Why couldn't you see what she saw? Why couldn't you feel what she felt?_

_'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me  
There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'  
It weren't supposed to be easy, surely  
Please, please, I beg you please_

"Kuki, please, listen to me," he said, trying so hard to keep her. "Don't do this. You'll regret it, I know you'll regret this….."

Still staring him right in the eyes, the girl who had broken his heart twice in the same sitting, said, "I'll regret it even more if I don't go through with it. You have to understand this, Wally: I still need to grow. If I stay with you, I'll always be the same person. If I don't have new experiences and encounter new people, I'll never develop into the person I know I'm supposed to be."

"That sounds like a lot of bull from some tear-jerking movie that we've watched," Wally countered. "That can't be how you really feel!"

_She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested  
She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with  
She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from hers  
_

Kuki took her hand back. "You don't even know me at all, do you?"

"What do you mean? I think I know you pretty well—"

"No!" she screamed, upset in an angry way now. For a fleeting moment, Wally saw the little girl who used to become angry whenever one of her rainbow monkey toys was stolen or barbecued. "The only person you've ever known is yourself! I can't be with someone who can't love me like I deserve to be loved!"

Wally didn't even notice when several tears slid down over his cheeks and under his chin, making their way to his sweatshirt.

_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up   
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over  
_

_I'm about to lose the only thing I've ever known to be constant, _he told himself, feeling like his soul was being shattered like a giant mirror._ I love her more than anything, and I never showed her that._ Wally sighed and tore his sight away from her. He couldn't stand to let her see his despair.

Kuki had to look away from his tears. She had never seen him cry, and it broke her heart. But, she had to be brave for the both of them. She wouldn't break down.

_And I'm just standin' there, I can't say a word  
'Cause everythin's just gone   
I've got nothin'  
Absolutely nothin'  
_

"I'm s-sorry…." he whispered so softly that she barely heard him.

"It's not all your fault," she admitted with a sigh. "I didn't try as hard as I could to keep us together."

"I love you."

"We can still be friends."

"It would die if we were 'just friends'."

"Then we just won't be anything."

_Tryin' to pull her close out of bare desperation  
Put my arms around her tryin' to change what she's sayin'  
Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in  
Look into her eyes to make her listen again  
_

"If you really love me, Kuki," he said a bit louder now, "you'll try to make this work. I really love you, so I really want to stay with you."

"We may be able to have something in a few years…..but not now," she insisted, growing tired of his constant attempts to be with her.

"Why not now?" he demanded. "It's like we have to throw away the two years we've been together and start over once you've become a 'different person'! Why?" His anger was growing.

Kuki turned to face him, sitting on her knees on the couch. She would never feel the same in his apartment again. "Why can't you respect how I feel? I just want us to separate so I can get to know myself a little better, okay?"

_I'm not gonna ----in', just ----in' leave it all now  
'Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow  
And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down  
You're well out of order now, this is well out of town  
_

"It's not okay!" he exclaimed. "It's not okay for you to kill me like this……"

"Just get over it," she said, coldly. "This can be a good opportunity for you to be with other people too! Why don't you get to know yourself in the time we're apart? Maybe we'll be even stronger after that."

"I'm too afraid to take that chance….." he admitted.

"I have to go," she said, picking up her purse from the floor. "I'm meeting someone later."

_She pulls away, my arms are tightly clamped round her waist  
Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight  
Turns around so she's now got her back to my face  
Takes one step forward, looks back, and then walks away_

"Oh, so that's it, huh?" he cried. "I knew you had to have some kind of reason for all this! You've already got someone in mind!"

"I wasn't going to cheat on you," she hissed. "At least I had the decency to break it off with you first."

"Yeah, thanks for that," he said bitterly.

"Goodbye," she said, patting his head, affectionately.

Wally mistook the action, thinking she was trying to be condescending, and jerked away.

Kuki stood for a moment, her hand hovering where his head had been. Without another word, she walked away and out the door.

_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up   
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over  
_

Wally stared at the door even after it had closed. She was gone. Gone to live her life without him. She didn't need him anymore.

_She'll never know….._he said to himself, sadly. He walked into his bedroom.

_I know in the past I've found it hard to say  
Tellin' you things, but not tellin' straight  
But the more I pull on your hand and say  
The more you pull away_

Wally sat silently on his bed, his hands resting on his knees.

He stared at the wall for at least ten minutes before he finally looked up and sighed. He reached into his bedside drawer, and felt around for a precious item he had stored inside.

He opened the small black velvet box and stared inside. The dazzling ring's beauty would have faded ten shades if it had rested on Kuki's finger.

"She'll never know."

_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up   
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now._

NoV: (in tears) Well, that's it…..(sniffles) The song is "Dry your Eyes" by The Streets. The song reminded me so much of dear lil #4 that I just had to write this! I recommend downloading it if you can.

Well, I know that they kind of switched roles from the kids on the show, but I thought it added a lot of depth, and plus I tried to give them their idiosyncrasies to help keep them in character.

So, what do you think? Anyone interested in a part two? I could be bribed into writing a part two.. Feedback is essential!


	2. Distance

Distance 

NoV: Sorry it's been awhile. I've been preoccupied with things…..

Bisho: What things? I've been going crazy with anticipation.

NoV: (evil eye) Without further ado, here's Kuki's life three months later.

BTW, I decided, since I used an Australian song for #4 that I would use a Japanese song for Kuki! YAII! It is copyright of Utada Hikaru and is called Distance.

Kuki lay in bed, light filtering through her window. She knew she had to get up and go to work, but she simply lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

_What has happened to my life?_

Though it weighs on my mind, I can't ask  
Tired of swimming to you, I fall silent  
Though I want to see you, I'm pushed by invisible waves  
And I find myself even further away

Had it been a mistake to dump Wally? No. She had done that because she didn't love him the same way anymore. Staying together would only make things worse.

So, why did she still feel so badly?

Still, the biggest mistake had been dating the person she broke up with Wally for: Nigel. Talk about complete opposites! Everytime they sat down to eat, he had been all, "Please, Kuki, do you have to eat so fast?" Or "Kuki, can't you at least try to use your napkin?"

That fling, if you could call it that, only lasted for about two weeks.

After that, she had felt empty. So, in an attempt to fill the void, she had started up a job in addition to going to college. So far, she had worked all day, fallen into bed at night, and woken up, depressed.

Keep it going, baby, so it doesn't stop  
If you don't feel the same, then tell me  
Though I don't believe in forcing things  
It's alright to try, if it's just a little

She decided to do something that she had been fighting ever since the break-up. She picked up the phone and dialed her seven favorite numbers. 555-1234.

Three rings, and, "Hello?"

Kuki gasped. She really hadn't been ready.

"Hello?" the voice said again.

"Um…..Wally….." Kuki said softly.

"Yeah? Who's this?" he replied.

"I-it's…..numbah three…." Immediately, she felt childish for saying that. They hadn't used their numbahs for years.

"Numbah…..three?" he whispered.

"Kuki," she verified.

I wanna be with you now  
Together, let's shrink this distance  
If we do it now, we can make it  
We can start over, though we can't become one  
I wanna be with you now  
Someday, even this distance  
Will become something we can embrace  
We can start sooner, I wanna be with you after all

"Kuki…."

"So…." She stammered for a thought. "How have you been….doing?"

His voice cracked, "Okay…."

"Um….yeah, me too," she said.

There were a few moments of silence before Kuki ventured, "Well, remember how I said that one day we could get back together?"

"………yeah."

"We need to talk…..can you meet me somewhere?" she asked, silently begging that he would comply.

"Uh…..sure. Anything you want."

_You can be hurt this much, by just a single word  
But you'll teach me about loneliness_

Kuki wondered how she could have ever given up what they had together. Now, she was prepared to make it all up to him.

"Tonight…..can you meet me at 'our place'?" she said. Surely, he remembered what had become "Their Place."

"Um…..okay," he answered. "Where would that be?"

Kuki's jaw dropped. Maybe she had been wrong.

"Just kidding," he added before she could become upset. "I know that The Grille is our place, Kuki."

Kuki sighed in relief. He still cared.

When you can't protect it, keep on trying, baby  
Though it isn't how I promised it would be, trust me  
Though I don't believe in forcing things  
It's alright to try, if I'm with you

"Seven o'clock?"

"Seven o'clock," he confirmed. "See you there."

"Bye……" Kuki hung up the phone and sighed. "Time to go to work."

&()

Kuki was exhausted by the end of the day. After working until noon, she had had to run to the university to make it by 12:15 for her American history class. Then, she had to rush over to a building on the opposite end of the campus for her English composition class.

Arriving at her apartment at five p.m., she didn't have much time to shower and get ready.

She turned on the shower water, testing it to make sure she got the right temperature. Her cat scampered out of the room, frightened by the sounds of water running. Kuki stepped into the warm shower, and shed the impurities of the day.

I wanna be with you now  
Together, let's gaze at this distance  
If we do it now, we can make it  
We can start over, I want to put it into words

After applying make-up and putting on her favorite pink and green dress, Kuki left her home at 6:35, giving herself just enough time to make it to the restaurant, which was on the south side of town.

Kuki walked into The Grille, pausing by the hostess station. She peered around at the tables in her sight, to see if she Wally had gotten there first.

He sat alone at a two-person table, looking out the window.

Kuki informed the hostess on duty, and smiled as she made her way toward him.

When he noticed her, Wally smiled back. But it was a sort of melancholy smile, Kuki noticed dejectedly.

Before sitting down, Kuki immediately hugged her former boyfriend around the neck. "Oh, so good to see you, Wally!"

He blushed. Something about the way she said his name always embarrassed him.

"Uh, hey Kuki," he murmured, giving her a little squeeze.

Kuki sat down and looked across the table at him. "What have you been doing with yourself?" she wondered. She wanted so much for this to work. If they got back together, everything would be wonderful again!

I wanna be with you now  
Along the way, even this distance  
Will become something we can embrace  
We should stay together, I wanna be with you after all

"There's something important I have to tell you……that I've been meaning to tell you for awhile," Wally said, slightly off of the subject.

"I'm all ears," Kuki replied, giggly.

Wally sighed, his shoulders seeming to become heavier and heavier. He reached into his pocket.

Kuki's brain went into overdrive immediately. _What's he doing? Is he about to propose to me? We're not even back together yet, are we? He's not even down on his knees! He's doing it all wrong! But, still…..if he asks me, I'll say yes! How could I refuse him? He looks so cute, all nervous and fidgety…._

But Wally didn't produce a ring box. Instead he showed her a piece of folded paper, which at one time had had a seal that was now broken.

Kuki looked from Wally to the paper, confused, and a bit miffed. She was about to ask him what this was all about, when he beat her to the punch.

"I got drafted."

... I wanna be with you now  
Coz I know this can't be forever  
We can start over, just you and me  
I wanna be with you now

Kuki was speechless. How could this happen? Never in the deepest recesses of her mind had she ever thought that something like this could befall someone close to her.

The tears began to flow down her face like a faucet. She tried to make words, but they all got caught in her throat.

Wally reached a hand over to stop her tears. He wiped a few of them away with his sleeve. "Now, you can't do that," he teased. "If you cry, then I'm gonna cry and then everybody's gonna stare at us!" His face softened. "But, no worries. It's not so bad! I'll be fine. I think I'm tough enough for the army, eh?"

Kuki weakly nodded.

Wally reached into his pocket, once again. This time, he did pull out a ring box. He opened it, dazzling Kuki with the diamond inside. He slowly moved from his chair to the floor.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

Kuki couldn't stop her tears this time, as she joined him on the floor, hugging him tightly. "Okay," she said.

Coz I know this can't be forever  
We should stay together, just you and me  
I wanna be with you ? ...

NoV: You like? I could continue if you want! If not, I think this ending is okay too. Til nexties!


End file.
